Personality Switch
by kikizooom
Summary: Hawk Moth finds out the identities of Ladybug and Chat Noir and decides to make the next akumatized villain attack Adrien and Marinette. The villain named Switcher uses his powers to switch Marinette and Adrien's personalities making Adrien a nervous and shy klutz and Marinette a flirty, pun loving dork.
1. Chapter 1

**Personality Switch**

Chapter 1

Marinette wakes up and looks at the clock. "shit I am late again." She gets up and gets ready for school. She runs off to school and like usual trips over the stairs at the front of the school landing face first. She groans. "I hate my life" she stands up and brushes off the dirt then heads to class. She walks in and sighs. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"just sit down" Mrs Bustier sighs. Marinette sits down next to Alya. Marinette begins to stare at Adrien and day dream.

After school Marinette begins to walk home then an explosion happens. She goes into an alley and transforms. Ladybug and Chat Noir meet up and begin fighting the villain.

After the battle. "nice job m'lady" Chat smirks and Ladybug giggles.

"see you next time." They both go their separate ways, but little did they know, they were being spied on. Gabriel followed Chat Noir and Nathalie followed Ladybug. They both saw the identities of Chat Noir and Ladybug then they went home to report.

"sir Ladybug is that baker girl Marinette Dupain-Cheng I believe her name is… sir are you ok?" She walks up to Gabriel and puts her hand on his shoulder. Gabriel sighs.

"my son, he is Chat Noir…" Nathalie sighs.

"what are you going to do sir?"

"I'm still going to get the next akumatized victim to attack them, just not kill him. He will be fine"

The next day Hawk Moth tries to find another victim. He finds one and sends off and akuma. "I am Hawk Moth and I need you switcher to use your powers on Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste no asking questions." Switcher nods then goes after them. He sees them both together at the park Adrien at his photoshoot and Marinette behind a tree stalking him. Switcher uses his power to switch their personalities. Switcher smirks and leaves.

 **~ugh bad start to the story but hopefully will get better~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Next day. Adrien and Marinette haven't felt any different. Marinette walks to school. She goes up the stairs at the front of the school and for once didn't trip then she sees Adrien running to school Adrien says to himself "I'm late I'm late" then he trips on the stairs. Marinette catches him.

"you ok?" Adrien looks at Marinette and nods.

"yea" They walk to class together then sit down. In the middle of class there was an explosion nearby. Mrs Bustier dismisses the class and everyone goes home besides Adrien and Marinette. They both hide behind different building and transform. They meet up.

"hey Ladybug."

"hi kitty" They begin to fight the villain and for some reason Ladybug wouldn't stop saying puns and Chat Noir kept getting annoyed with the puns.

After fight.

"nice job kitty" Ladybug smiles.

"mhm" He nods feeling sick in the stomach he was so nervous around her he is just so in love with her he can't speak.

"you ok Chat?"

"you're hot I mean cute I mean hi I mean yea" He blushes. Ladybug laughs.

"well see you next time kitty." She winks then leaves. Chat smiles

"she is perfect." He goes home.

Next day. Marinette wakes up. "morning Tikki"

"I sense something is wrong Marinette"

"what do you mean?" Marinette looks at Tikki.

"I think you have been affected by something an akuma did." Marinette sits there and thinks for a bit then says

"that's why I was saying all those puns that is a Chat Noir thing omg I am becoming like kitty" She gasps in shock.

"really Marinette? Kitty? You even call him nicknames" Tikki laughs.

"wait Chat was taking charge yesterday and for once being very focus on the battle" she gasps, "he even stuttered and said the wrong stuff like I usually do around Adrien omg our personalities are switched"

"this isn't going to be good." Tikki sighs.

Adrien was in his room tripping over everything. "ugh I am so clumsy today"

"yea just like that Marinette girl" Plagg laughs.

"I notice something else too… Ladybug was saying a lot of puns and… I hated it why am I acting a lot like Marinette and Ladybug suddenly? Hmm"


	3. Chapter 3 (The End)

Chapter 3

Ladybug and Chat Noir meet up. "I think we have a problem" Chat says.

"yea I agree kitty."

"Ladybug? Are you Marinette?" Chat asks hoping his right. Ladybug sighs and nods.

"yea… how did you know?"

"well I have been acting really clumsy and I have been stuttering a lot like Marinette does. I think somehow our personalities have switched." Ladybug nods at what he says.

"I agree I mean I don't like puns, but I can't help it and it's bugging me off." She groans.

"I think it's an akuma doing this."

"same here we need to find this guy."

"well here I am" Switcher goes to them. "I am Switcher and I switched your personalities."

"please switch them back I don't want to be like Chat Noir." Ladybug looks sad.

"hey! there is nothing wrong with being me." Chat crosses his arms.

"well Hawk Moth knows who you two really are." Switcher smirks.

"that's not good." Chat looks at Ladybug. Ladybug sighs. The three start fighting. Chat Noir pins Switcher down. "let's hope purifying the akuma will make us be normal again." Ladybug nods and purifies the akuma.

"miraculous Ladybug" she stands there. "do you think it worked?"

"idk bugaboo." Chat gasps "I called you bugaboo"

"I never thought I would be glad to hear that word come from your mouth." They laugh. "but we need to take down Hawk Moth now, he knows who we are he will hurt us and the people we love." Chat Noir nods. They follow the purified butterfly. It leads them to the Agreste mansion.

"why did it take us here?" Chat questions. They follow it and they get into Hawk Moths lair. Hawk Moth looks at them.

"about time you two come here, Marinette and Adrien." Hawk Moth smirks. Ladybug looks at Chat Noir.

"Adrien?" Ladybug was in shock. Chat sighs.

"not a good moment, we will talk later." Ladybug nods and they look at Hawk Moth.

"we are going to take you down for good." They start fighting. Ladybug rips off Hawk Moths miraculous and he detransforms.

"dad?" Chat looks at his father. "how could you do this?" Chat Noir was so hurt. Ladybug goes to Chat.

"you ok Chat?" Chat nods.

"yea I'm fine just call the police." Ladybug nods and calls the police.

Next day. Marinette and Adrien watch the news. "We have finally caught Hawk Moth and he is none other than Gabriel Agreste the fashion designer." Adrien sighs.

"thx for letting me stay here." Adrien looks at Marinette.

"no problem Adrien" She smiles. "I'm here for you"

"thank you, Mari." He smiles.


End file.
